Letting It Out
by Und3rtheRainb0w
Summary: Lucy needs to let it out, and Natsu is painfully oblivious. Natsu is oblivious and one day she snaps. T for some cursing, and some of this and some of that.
1. Letting It Out

Lucy stood in the middle of the guild hall glaring at the dragonslayer in front of her. He had just gotten back from a job, and hadn't seen Lucy for a full year and six months.

"You! You freaking idiot!"

Lucy had been so depressed when he left, leaving only a note, but that depression turned to anger, bottled up for a year.

"No need to yell."

Natsu had left, with only a note to Lucy. He knew she'd be sad, but she'd get over it, and he's tell the guild it was all for them and they would all have a party. That was how he pictured it. But natsu was painfully oblivious to everything, and didn't bother to think too much about Lucy on July 7th. Except Lucy lost her mother on that day too, not that he knew.

"You just left! For a friggin' year!"

He had, but Natsu didn't see the issue, being Natsu.

"I Don't see why you're angry."

Natsu sent a questioning glance at Levy, who glared at him.

"My god, Natsu! I have a perfectly good reason to

be angry at you!"

In his mind, she didn't, but he wouldn't of known.

A usually happy celestial mage, was angry, no,

livid.

The whole guild was focused on the arguing pair in the middle of the hall.

"Well, Igneel had just died, and I needed time!"

Natsu responded to her rage with his own.

Levy could tell her best friend would snap. She could see it, and she knew exactly why The guild had expected the dragon slayer to start a fight, but not one nearly as serious as this.

"How about every other Dragon Slayer, huh?! Wendy stayed! Heck, Gajeel stayed! Everyone lost something, and yet, they all stayed!"

"And how would you know?"

"Like you would any better!"

The guild hall was silent, the atmosphere tense.

"Can we just forget this?" Natsu said finally.

"No! No, Natsu. We can't. Because ya know what happened right after you left? The guild disbanded! And everyone left again! I stayed even though I had just lost everything and I still stayed!"

She didn't even give the dragon slayer a chance to talk, and she wasn't done yet.

"You can't just prance off for a year, and only leave a note! Oh, I'm Natsu! I'll just leave this super stupidly vague note, that totally doesn't lead people to think that there is something happened to me!"

"I didn't want anyone hurting my friends like that again!"

Lucy gritted her teeth at that statement. If she hadn't been angry before, she definitely was now.

"You asshole!"

Lucy had never cursed in the time Natsu had known her, ever.

"I needed to mourn!"

"You have no idea what it feels like to be the weakest person on the strongest team, knowing that all you do is drag the team down! Wendy may not think it, but her offensive magic is extremely strong, and even without it, at least she's useful! If I lose my keys, I'm helpless, and the rest of the team has to come save me! You'll never understand!"

"Says who?"

"Me! I just did! You're always swooping in to save me, but every time you weren't there, I won!'

I'm tired of being the god damned damsel in distress, damnit!"

"I-"

"Save it. I'm tired of my friends getting hurt on my behalf! Phantom Lord was my fault! The dragons came because I couldn't close the gate! I destroyed both my mother's and ancestors honor by destroying that gate!"

"I never said anyone else wouldn't like to see their friends hurt!"

"If you didn't want to hurt us, then you shouldn't of left!"

"I needed time alone to mourn!"

"What did I do when my father died?! The last time I saw him was an argument!"

"I hadn't seen my father in over ten years! He finally comes back and dies before my eyes!"

"Losing someone you've known your whole life is harder! How about being the one doing the killing!"

Gray froze, eyes wide. Juvia, sitting next to him, scooted towards him and this time he didn't pull away.

"How would you know?" Natsu challenged, unaware to how many people he was upsetting.

Lucy glared, eyes bordered with tears, but they held a fierce determination.

Lucy wiped her tears and reached into her key pouch, standing straight. Natsu hadn't planned to make this physical, but got into a fighting stance, ready to call upon his magic at the moment's notice.

Erza's eyes widened. She knew the two mages had to let it out and go at each other, but she didn't think it would go this far.

"Lucy! Natsu! I think we can settle this without magic!" She shouted urgently.

However, she was completely ignored even though the hall was silent.

What Lucy pulled out made his eyes widen, everyone's eyes widen because right there, seven feet in front of him, stood Lucy holding up the broken key of the water bearer. Her face was emotionless now.

"This. This is how."

Her mouth was firm, and her eyes fierce.

"I'm sor-sorry, Luce."

Natsu choked on his own words.

"Don't start with that damn pity, now."

The pinkette was silent. Lucy's expression remained static.

Natsu was worried he'd just made her angrier, but all his worries disappeared when she half smiled at him. A smile he'd been missing for the last year and a half.

"You have one year to make up to me, so I suppose you start now."

"Can do!"

 **That was hard to write. Some background info. Lucy got the guild back together befor Natsu came back and Natsu took 1 year and 4 months to come back. Natsu went on a job and didn't tell Lucy that he came back and Lucy was told by Levy. The next part though, was even harder. It'll come out soon, though it might be shorter. This is my first work, and if you find any mistakes or anything, please tell me. Honest critisism, please! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-3t0**


	2. Taking It Back

Once the guild was better sorted out, it had started taking more and more job request and soon the board was flooded with them. Team Natsu had gone on a job to catch a pack of bandits in a town on the other side of Fiore of magnolia called Aridina, who had last been spotted near the woods. The local guard forces would be able to handle it if the bandits weren't mages, and strong ones at that. The mayor explained the situation to them, but Lucy was only half listening. As soon as the mayor had said one of them was a celestial mage though, Lucy got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

 _Oh, Mavis, please, no._

When she and her team neared the woods, she felt it again. They had waited in a clearing until five people entered, surprised to find their 'hideout' invaded. Erza was the first to react rushing at two of them, catching them off guard. One of the other mages, ran at Lucy, unsheathing a rapier and jabbing at her. Lucy dodged, as gracefully as the other girl fought, the scene looking like a dance, with Erza landing blow after blow re-quiping as needed, and the two bandits she was fighting struggling to defend themselves. While she was distracted, her opponent struck, kicking her out of the clearing and towards a river, Lucy recovered quickly, jumping up, and landing kick after kick only to be deflected by a thin blade. The other mage had Purple hair and brown eyes, and fought with a rapier, making it look more like a dance. It seemed to be normal metal, and Lucy had that to be thankful for, because even after getting stronger, there were still stronger people. Lucy hadn't brought her magic in yet, and didn't plan on it until she had to, or her enemy did. After forcing Lucy left, and cutting her a few times, the opposing celestial mage pulled out a gold key, and Lucy choked on her own air.

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee, Aquarius!"

Aquarius froze. Lucy froze.

The other mage scowled. "What are you waiting for? Attack her!" She jabbed her Rapier towards Lucy, in a demanding manner.

Aquarius stayed silent.

Lucy sucked in a breath. She opened her eyes with a new fierce determination. She would not stand for her first friend to be treated like this.

"Here we go!"

She pulled out Fleuve d' étolies, extending it and flicking it towards the other mage, snapping it back and pulling out a key and swiped the key through the air, summoning Virgo.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo! Virgo, distract her!"

"Yes, Hime."

The other mage pulled out two silver keys, and being a celestial mage herself, Lucy recognized them immediately.

"Caelum! Vulpecula!"

The Chisel and the Fox appeared in a golden flash, the chisel, however falling immediately due to gravity, and the whole Virgo had dug.

 _Didn't Angel have Caelum? Oh, right. She uses angel magic now. Must of sold her silver keys._

"Now! Science Aquarius obviously won't, Attack her!"

The fox lunged, and Lucy dodged and kicked, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other mage cackling at how stupid she probably looked. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Stardress, Aquarius form!"

The other mage had dragged her away from her friends, and into a forest. Lucy's mind flashed back to another time in a situation like this; Ninerva, and how she had fought Angel. She wouldn't be able to use a full powered Urano Metria right now, but… that gave her an idea. She was the first one to be able to use star dress since her late ancestors back when the Heartfilia's had all 12 zodiac keys, so she didn't have much to work with, but she could always create. Lucy glaneced around, not leaving herself open again, and noticed that Aquarius had disappeared and the purple haired girl had a scowl etched on her face.

 _Aquarius…_

Her mind drifted back to the blue haired spirit, giving her an idea. She let the fox push her into the water, landing on her feet in the mid-shin deep water, closing her eyes.

"Aqua Metria!" She pushed her power into the attack. A blue-green magic circle appeared over the surface area of the water in front of her, glowing with the power of both Lucy and Aquarius' magic. The enemy mage, having never come across another celestial mage, waited impatiently for the circle to do something, before swinging her rapier into its sheath in a way to show off, however, Lucy wasn't looking. The other mage realized with a start, she was building up magic power, and Aquarius, her own spirit was helping her. _Her own spirit, helping her enemy_ , she thought, scowling. The magic circle glowed brightly, before a giant tidal wave of glowing water crashed over her, jetting in all directions.

When the wave stopped, Lucy stepped cautiously over to the unconscious enemy mage, before sighing in relief, and slipping Aquarius' key back into her key pouch, running to where her friends were.

"There you are, Lucy! We've been looking everywhere!"

She smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, guys. You'll never guess what happened!"

"What is is, Lushee?" Happy asks appearing behind Natsu.

"Well…. The other mage just _happened_ to have _this_ on her."

She held up the retuned golden key, practically glowing.

"I'm going to summon her."

Lucy placed the tip of the key in the river she had followed to get back to the clearing.

"Open, gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Aquarius appeared and Lucy jumped at her arms wide, and Aquarius did not complain.

"Just so you know, I still hate you, girl." Aquarius whispered in her ear.

Lucy laughed through her tears, letting the spirit go as she disappeared into the spirit world.

"Let's go eat! I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry, flamebrain!"

"What was that, ice princess!"

"Is that a fight I hear!?"

Lucy laughed.

 **Like I said, this one's a bit shorter, but whateves. Hope you enjoyed! Again, if you see anything, please tell me, and honest reviews! It was a little rushe and I'm sorry but I can't think of anything to add at the moment. Thanks for reading!  
-3t0**


End file.
